Paillan (Kaelicious)
Paillan is Paillan's Main Character in the Kaelicious roleplay, introduced in an unnamed post during The Mad King's Realm-event in November 2012. Paillan was a human, who was turned into a half-demon once he became a servant of the Mad King after his village had been attacked by the demons. Paillan served as the Mad King's loyal servant for a long time, and participated in several of the Mad King's wars. However, one December, at a war against Santa Claus' Christmas Elves, Paillan's human side became half-angel, and he abandoned his servitude to the Mad King. Afterwards, Paillan joined team T.H.U.M.P.E.R. on several adventures, and often switched his allegiances to different leaders, until he was finally slain by Cupid's arrow during the Valentine War. However, Paillan's soul made a pact with Vengeancekael and was thus able to stay alive, although his soul and magical powers would have to be split up into three different bodies. His angel side went to become Leila, his demon side became Kyrkow, and what was in between became Dante. 'Biography' Paillan was a very cruel and arrogant human living in a village. One day his village was attacked by the Mad King, and Paillan decided to join the demon legion, becoming a half-demon in the process, and began fighting for the Mad King with unquestionable loyalty. With his efficient, and excellent work, he soon gained the confidence and trust of the Mad King, who gave him power of the Destruction World, but without knowing it, he also gave Paillan a free mind. During the Mad King's attack on Santa's WorkshopSanta's Workshop, Kaelicious-event held in December 2012., Paillan started questioning his king's actions, and eventually helped Santa to win the war becoming a half-angel in the process. From there on, Paillan was stuck in the middle of the balance of good and evil, being a half-demon, half-angel. His nature made him quite a deal, since nobody could know what he would do next, making majority of the persons around him eventually grow suspicious and finally leaving him alone. Tormented, Paillan searched for a lot of time for a way to kill himself, and finally stop his eternal switch of sides. Paillan was killed during the Valentine War, by Cupid himself, while he was avoiding David and trying to defeat Mania to prove he was good. He didn't totally die however, since Vengeancekael made a pact with his soul, separating him into three distinct persons - Leila receiving his angelic traits, Kyrkow got the demonic side, while Dante got all in between. During the upcoming events, Dante, which had obtained the most of Paillan's mind, made a plan in order to restore his body again, but this time with control over it. He succeded absorving Kykow, but them couldn't do so with Leila. Eventually, the pregnancy of Leila weakned him so much, he had to make a deal with the Light God in order to keep existing, which he of course broke, making the Light God angry, who send him a wave to finally kill him. However, he was saved in the last moment by Leila's dying spirit, and woke up as a human with no memories of his past, taking with him two swords wich contained the powers of his other two halfs. He now fights in the resistance against Mania's goverment over the world. 'Notes' Category:Kaelicious Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Half-demons Category:Half-angels